Pink and Orange
by lady laurannia
Summary: Crossover with Fruits Basket.  Shuichi runs into Kyo, and invites him over...Who knows what will happen?  Especially since Kyo is bi, has crush on Eiri, and Shigure knows Eiri? Plez R
1. Chapter 1

I didn't create Gravi or Fruits Basket, i just use them to fuel my strange imagination!

A/N: Hey peeps! Omg, I haven't written anything for fanfic in ages... and funny thing is, this story isn't new! It's a repost. I wrote this ages ago, pulled it cuz I had no idea where to go with it, and had a friend read it in my notebook the other day. She laughed her ass off, so I figured why not repost it? So, here ya go. And I really don't know if i'm ever going to finish this...Pm with ideas if u feel so inclined :)

Story Notes: This is kinda AU, cuz I dropped the whole Zodiac curse thing. I'll admit, it's cuz I'm too lazy to deal with it! But I tried to keep their personalities, and there zodiac signs are the same, ie: kyo is the cat, Yuki the rat, ect.

' ' are thoughts

Yuki yuki SOHMA, unless it's Shuichi saying it, then it's Eiri Yuki.(Shu will Yuki Sohma Yuki-san)

I'll stop talking and let u read the story :)

Pink and Orange

A young, pink-haired man strolled down the street, singing snatches of songs. He seemed oblivious, to both the pouring rain and the people rushing around, trying to get out the rain, giving him curious stares.

Shuichi was happily dreaming of what he would like to be doing with Eiri later. he was so wrapped up in his day dreaming that he didn't notice the orange haired boy walking straight towards him... BAM! The two collided, both falling to the soaking wet pavement.

Shuichi heard a growl, and sitting up to shake the water from his hair, looked up at the kid. He received two surprises. The first was that the kid was only a year or so younger than Shuichi himself, and the second was that he was rather cold and depressed looking.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Are you ok? Did you get hurt? Are you cold? What's wrong, you look really depressed..." Shuichi said very fast, violet eyes widening in concern.

"Idiot! What's wrong with you?" Kyo Sohma demanded.

Shuichi gave a sniffle, and tears formed in his eyes. He stared at Kyo, looking hurt and confused.

Kyo sighed. "Look, kid. I'm sorry.." Kyo's eyes narrowed as he stared at Shu, who blushed. "Don't I know you or something?"

Shuichi gave a huge grin. "I'm not a kid! I'm Shuichi Shindo! Lead singer of the band Bad..."

"Yea, yea, Bad Luck... Look, I-" Kyo almost fell, and Shuichi scrambled up to steady him.

"You should come home with me! I think you hit your head or something!" Shuichi exclaimed.

Kyo hesitated for a minute. He knew there was some reason he shouldn't go home with Shuichi..Something he had read...He shook his head, unable to remember. He sighed.

"Yea sure, why the hell not..."

Shuichi beamed and pulled poor Kyo along. All the way, Shuichi babbled, about himself, his band, and music in general. Kyo only half listened, he was already regretting his decision to go home with Shuichi. They finally arrived at Shuichi's house, a gorgeous, and huge, apartment. Kyo was marveling at the place, when he realized Shuichi was digging frantically in his pockets.

"Oh shit, I forgot my keys again! Yuki is going to kill me... Oh well." he smiled and gave a light laugh, then banged on the door. "YUUUKIIIIIIII!!!!!! Let me in, I forgot my keys! Come on..." Shuichi flashed a grin at Kyo. "I hope he answers...I think he's got a deadline coming up, and he gets annoyed when he's disturbed.."

'He? Oh, god that's right..Shuichi is gay, and his lover is...' Kyo thought to himself, and groaned as the door was pulled open.

"Baka! how many times do I have to tell you? Take your keys with you!" A tall, gorgeous, blonde-haired, amber-eyed man growled from inside the door.

'Eiri Yuki.' Kyo mentally screamed. How could he forgot that Shuichi's boyfriend was the number one author in Japan? And Kyo's secret little crush...

Eiri narrowed his eyes at Kyo. "Who the hell are you? A fanboy?"

Kyo blushed. Shuichi giggled. "Yuki! Be nice! This is my friend Kyo...ummm.."

"Kyo Sohma. " Kyo supplied. Eiri glared.

"So? I suppose you want him to spend the night..." Shuichi gave Eiri the puppy dog look. Eiri couldn't resist that look, and gave Shuichi a sly smile. "Yea, fine. Now get in here, Shu-chan.." He growled possessively, putting his hand on Shu's ass as he lead him into the house. "You own me, BIG time, brat..." Shuichi's eyes glowed, and Eiri gave him smirk. There was something about the way Kyo had been looking at Shuichi, no Eiri himself, that made him wonder.

Kyo pretended not to notice Eiri's words or actions. He got the message that they were a couple. It was also painfully obvious that Eiri was possessive as hell over his little lover. Once inside the apartment, Kyo took a seat on the smaller couch; Eiri settled on the bigger one, and Shuichi plopped onto his lap. Kyo didn't know what to say, especially since the two guys across from him were very much in love. And it was totally obvious that Eiri wanted Shuichi right then and there... It was hard for Kyo to think of something to say when Eiri was running his hands under Shuichi's shirt, and kissing his neck. Shuichi shivered every now and then, making Kyo wonder where exactly Eiri's other hand was.

After a few minutes of this, Shuichi gave Kyo a reassuring smile, and gazed meaningfully up at Eiri. "i'm going to take a shower!" The singer chirped, before skipping off.

"Whatever brat." Eiri growled. Kyo stared at him. "What?"

"umm, nothing." Kyo said quickly, unable to tear his eyes off the man in front of him.

"How old are you?"

Kyo frowned. "18."

Eiri pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "You just graduate high school?"

"yea...Why? What's it to you?" Kyo asked, unable to control his temper.

Eiri puffed his cigarette. "No reason, just curious.. You got anyone special?"

Kyo was really uncomfortable. "No. You got a problem with me or what?" He demanded.

"Kid, I've got a problem with everyone. Especially little punks..." Eiri said coldly. He put out his smoke, and wandered off towards the bathroom.

Kyo had assumed he was just going to the bathroom, but after Eiri didn't return for 5 minutes, the shower still running, and the occasional giggle, he realized what the two were doing.

"Aw man, screwing in the shower? They're as bad as Shigure and Aya..." Kyo said aloud. Once he realized what exactly was going on in the bathroom, he starting hearing more than he wanted... He looked around for a distraction, and found Eiri's books in the bookcase. Opening the latest one,(which he hadn't gotten yet) Kyo was surprised to see the dedication was to "my pink haired baka, who makes my life worth living." Eiri didn't seem like the type to say anything close to I love you. Shaking his head as to how Eiri and Shuichi managed to stay together, he settled in to read, thinking it was going to be a long night...

Me: Ah, Im so mean! And I give so many hints...hehe

Kyo: What's wrong with you? You're a freak!

Shu: So? You think she's bad, u should see how freaky Yuki is in the bedroom. Just the other day, he had me handcuffed and..

Yuki: Baka! Shut up! Stop telling ppl about our sex life! And you!(turns to me)

Me: eeep!

Yuki: Stop giving away my secrets! And stop daydreaming about us..wait, no don't stop. I like that idea...

Shu: YUKIIIIIII!!

Kyo: get me out of here! Plez?

Me: Hell no! The fun is just beginning...(evil laughter) Don't worry Shu, you'll like it...

Eiri, Shu, Kyo: SHUT UP!!!

Me: hehe! touchy gay boys...I'm off to daydream, er write more! (runs away)

Haha! I can't resist having fun :) Chapter two should be up soon. Plez review! Peace, love and cookies if u leave a review:) :) :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to Fuzzybunnytoo for being the first to review! Chapter two is all i have written, and the gods only know when I'll get around to writing chapter three... But i'll try! lol Anyway, as always, R&R. Cookies to ppl who review! Peace :)

Chapter 2

Kyo was still half asleep as he heard voices yelling...about him? Kyo sat up, staring around at the unfamiliar room he was in. 'Where the hell am I? Oh, that's right, I met that Shuichi kid, and ended up at his place with Eiri...' Kyo blushed, but his thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the couple.

"Yukiiiiiii! Be nice! So he sleeps late! Most normal people need more than 5 hours of sleep a night. Yukiiiiiiii!" Shuichi whined. Kyo was amazed the novelist could put up with Shuichi for more than a day. As if he knew what Kyo was thinking, Eiri smirked.

"You should see him in the bedroom. He puts that mouth to good use.." Kyo looked freaked out, but Shuichi was glowing with pride. Eiri turned to Shu. "Baka! Get the kid out of here. And don't go bringing home anymore "friends" people are not like stray cats...You can't bring everyone home with you."

'Stray cat? Oh hell no. That's just not right.' Kyo said to himself, aloud he answered, "Don't worry, I'm leaving. Just going to use the bathroom before I go..."

Eiri glared at Kyo. "Good." As soon as Kyo left the room, Eiri kissed Shuichi. Shuichi was a bit surprised; Eiri was acting very possessive over his little lover.

"Yuki." Shu moaned softly. Eiri grabbed Shuichi and slammed him against the fridge, kissing him hard, hands roaming all over him. Kyo walked in just in time to see Eiri take off Shuichi's shirt. "So beautiful, my little Shu-chan..." Kyo stared, transfixed by the sight. He couldn't stop staring at Eiri, and his lust filled amber eyes... When Eiri reached over to a kitchen drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, Kyo decided it was definitely time to go home...

Running all the way home, Kyo couldn't help but wonder where exactly the couple had had sex in the apartment. 'Obviously the shower, and the kitchen, ew probably on the table..or the counter. And the living room... Aw man, they've got two couches in there...' "Eww gross, I was probably sleeping on something they did IT on! God, they're worse than Shigure and Aya..." Kyo finally stopped in front the Sohma house, glad to be there, even if it meant dealing with Yuki and whoever else happened to be there.

"Kyo! There you are. Oh, I was so worried. You didn't sleep outside did you? Are you hungry? Breakfast is almost done." A concerned Tohru asked as he stepped inside.

Kyo brushed her away. "Yea, yea, I'm fine. Breakfast ready yet?"

"Stupid cat, she just said almost." Yuki said, annoyed.

Kyo instantly flew into a rage. "Damn rat! Don't call me stupid! You don't where I was..or what I saw. I'm a little tired, and starving, and grossed out!"

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Did the poor cat have to sleep at the main house? And what could possibly gross you out more than me?"

"Why you-" Kyo was cut off by Shigure.

"Where exactly did you go last night Kyo?"

Kyo growled. "I literally ran into that singer, Shuichi Shindo... He took me to his place, and.."

Tohru squealed. "Shuichi? From Bad Luck? Ohh Kyo. That had to have been so cool!" Shigure smiled.

"I'm dying to know Kyo, was Eiri there? Oh, I bet that was fun..." Kyo launched himself at Shigure. "Help!" He said, running away.

"That's not funny! Yes he was there! And Shuichi and Eiri are worse than you and Aya! Omg. The shower, the kitchen table, and who knows where else." Shiugre was laughing too hard to speak. Yuki looked stunned.

"The kitchen table? That's just gross..." yuki shuddered.

Shigure stopped laughing, eyes bright. "Was Shuichi in his school girl uniform? I've heard Eiri likes it when his little lover cosplays..."

"No. But I saw it in the bathroom. Along with other things..." Kyo blushed.

"High school girls, high school girls..." Shigure sang, dancing around the room. Tohru was setting out breakfast, looking confused.

"What are you guys talking about? Eiri and Shuichi are together. Of course they'd be affectionate." She said simply.

Kyo shook his head at her. "Tohru, how did you manage to graduate? Don't answer that..Come here, I'll explain.." he said, pulling her away. Yuki sighed, and took his own breakfast into the other room. Shigure was left pouting alone at the table.

"That was interesting... Kyo has no idea how lucky he was! Not many people can say they've been inside that home...They have about as much fun as us." Aya said from the doorway.

"Aya! I've missed you! It's been far too long." Shigure said.

Aya swept into the room, eyes glistening. "Oh Shigure, I know! Spending even one night away from you is torture! But we're together now, so lets make the most of it!" The two embraced, and shared a quick kiss.

"You two are disgusting. You just saw each other yesterday." Yuki muttered.

"But that was yesterday!" Shigure cried indigently. Yuki just sighed.

Kyo and Tohru came into the kitchen, Tohru looking thoughtful. "Tohru dear. How would you like to go met Shuichi?" Aya asked.

"Hell no! I'm not going back to that crazy house! They're probably screwing right now!" Kyo exclaimed.

"But there will be so many other people there. Perhaps they won't be so affectionate." Tohru smiled at Kyo. "Please? I would really like to met Shuichi! I love his music. It's so sweet." Shigure and Aya exchanged a glance, and stared at Kyo.

Kyo growled. "What? Oh for heavens sake. You two are supposed to be the adults! Damn it! Fine, let's go. Coming rat boy?" Yuki shrugged.

"I suppose. Things could be interesting...I'm curious to see how obvious you are around the blonde Kyo..." At the look on Kyo's face, Yuki laughed.

'Damn rat! How'd he find out about my crush on Eiri? Oh man, I can't believe I'm going back...' Kyo groaned, his bad mood getting worse...

end

Me: Woot! Theres chapter two! Bit longer than I thought it would be.

Kyo: Why me? why!!!!!

me: Oh, wait till next chapter.. While your all at Shu/Eiri's, Tatsuha is going to come over...hehe. watch out kyo!

Kyo: What the hell! I'm going to kick your ass!

Tats: Can I kick yours, cutey?

Kyo: Helllllllllllllllppppppppppp!!!!!

Shu: Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Eiri: Yea, thats right brat, scream my name.

Shu: Yuki, harder!

Me: Umm, riiiiiiiight. Let's leave those two...

hehe! That's too much fun to do! As always, review, send suggestions, w/e! I'll give cake and cookies if you do :) PEACE


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to Fuzzybunnytoo for being the first to review! Chapter two is all i have written, and the gods only know when I'll get around to writing chapter three... But i'll try! lol Anyway, as always, R&R. Cookies to ppl who review! Peace :)

Chapter 2

Kyo was still half asleep as he heard voices yelling...about him? Kyo sat up, staring around at the unfamiliar room he was in. 'Where the hell am I? Oh, that's right, I met that Shuichi kid, and ended up at his place with Eiri...' Kyo blushed, but his thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the couple.

"Yukiiiiiii! Be nice! So he sleeps late! Most normal people need more than 5 hours of sleep a night. Yukiiiiiiii!" Shuichi whined. Kyo was amazed the novelist could put up with Shuichi for more than a day. As if he knew what Kyo was thinking, Eiri smirked.

"You should see him in the bedroom. He puts that mouth to good use.." Kyo looked freaked out, but Shuichi was glowing with pride. Eiri turned to Shu. "Baka! Get the kid out of here. And don't go bringing home anymore "friends" people are not like stray cats...You can't bring everyone home with you."

'Stray cat? Oh hell no. That's just not right.' Kyo said to himself, aloud he answered, "Don't worry, I'm leaving. Just going to use the bathroom before I go..."

Eiri glared at Kyo. "Good." As soon as Kyo left the room, Eiri kissed Shuichi. Shuichi was a bit surprised; Eiri was acting very possessive over his little lover.

"Yuki." Shu moaned softly. Eiri grabbed Shuichi and slammed him against the fridge, kissing him hard, hands roaming all over him. Kyo walked in just in time to see Eiri take off Shuichi's shirt. "So beautiful, my little Shu-chan..." Kyo stared, transfixed by the sight. He couldn't stop staring at Eiri, and his lust filled amber eyes... When Eiri reached over to a kitchen drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, Kyo decided it was definitely time to go home...

Running all the way home, Kyo couldn't help but wonder where exactly the couple had had sex in the apartment. 'Obviously the shower, and the kitchen, ew probably on the table..or the counter. And the living room... Aw man, they've got two couches in there...' "Eww gross, I was probably sleeping on something they did IT on! God, they're worse than Shigure and Aya..." Kyo finally stopped in front the Sohma house, glad to be there, even if it meant dealing with Yuki and whoever else happened to be there.

"Kyo! There you are. Oh, I was so worried. You didn't sleep outside did you? Are you hungry? Breakfast is almost done." A concerned Tohru asked as he stepped inside.

Kyo brushed her away. "Yea, yea, I'm fine. Breakfast ready yet?"

"Stupid cat, she just said almost." Yuki said, annoyed.

Kyo instantly flew into a rage. "Damn rat! Don't call me stupid! You don't where I was..or what I saw. I'm a little tired, and starving, and grossed out!"

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Did the poor cat have to sleep at the main house? And what could possibly gross you out more than me?"

"Why you-" Kyo was cut off by Shigure.

"Where exactly did you go last night Kyo?"

Kyo growled. "I literally ran into that singer, Shuichi Shindo... He took me to his place, and.."

Tohru squealed. "Shuichi? From Bad Luck? Ohh Kyo. That had to have been so cool!" Shigure smiled.

"I'm dying to know Kyo, was Eiri there? Oh, I bet that was fun..." Kyo launched himself at Shigure. "Help!" He said, running away.

"That's not funny! Yes he was there! And Shuichi and Eiri are worse than you and Aya! Omg. The shower, the kitchen table, and who knows where else." Shiugre was laughing too hard to speak. Yuki looked stunned.

"The kitchen table? That's just gross..." yuki shuddered.

Shigure stopped laughing, eyes bright. "Was Shuichi in his school girl uniform? I've heard Eiri likes it when his little lover cosplays..."

"No. But I saw it in the bathroom. Along with other things..." Kyo blushed.

"High school girls, high school girls..." Shigure sang, dancing around the room. Tohru was setting out breakfast, looking confused.

"What are you guys talking about? Eiri and Shuichi are together. Of course they'd be affectionate." She said simply.

Kyo shook his head at her. "Tohru, how did you manage to graduate? Don't answer that..Come here, I'll explain.." he said, pulling her away. Yuki sighed, and took his own breakfast into the other room. Shigure was left pouting alone at the table.

"That was interesting... Kyo has no idea how lucky he was! Not many people can say they've been inside that home...They have about as much fun as us." Aya said from the doorway.

"Aya! I've missed you! It's been far too long." Shigure said.

Aya swept into the room, eyes glistening. "Oh Shigure, I know! Spending even one night away from you is torture! But we're together now, so lets make the most of it!" The two embraced, and shared a quick kiss.

"You two are disgusting. You just saw each other yesterday." Yuki muttered.

"But that was yesterday!" Shigure cried indigently. Yuki just sighed.

Kyo and Tohru came into the kitchen, Tohru looking thoughtful. "Tohru dear. How would you like to go met Shuichi?" Aya asked.

"Hell no! I'm not going back to that crazy house! They're probably screwing right now!" Kyo exclaimed.

"But there will be so many other people there. Perhaps they won't be so affectionate." Tohru smiled at Kyo. "Please? I would really like to met Shuichi! I love his music. It's so sweet." Shigure and Aya exchanged a glance, and stared at Kyo.

Kyo growled. "What? Oh for heavens sake. You two are supposed to be the adults! Damn it! Fine, let's go. Coming rat boy?" Yuki shrugged.

"I suppose. Things could be interesting...I'm curious to see how obvious you are around the blonde Kyo..." At the look on Kyo's face, Yuki laughed.

'Damn rat! How'd he find out about my crush on Eiri? Oh man, I can't believe I'm going back...' Kyo groaned, his bad mood getting worse...

end

Me: Woot! Theres chapter two! Bit longer than I thought it would be.

Kyo: Why me? why!!!!!

me: Oh, wait till next chapter.. While your all at Shu/Eiri's, Tatsuha is going to come over...hehe. watch out kyo!

Kyo: What the hell! I'm going to kick your ass!

Tats: Can I kick yours, cutey?

Kyo: Helllllllllllllllppppppppppp!!!!!

Shu: Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Eiri: Yea, thats right brat, scream my name.

Shu: Yuki, harder!

Me: Umm, riiiiiiiight. Let's leave those two...

hehe! That's too much fun to do! As always, review, send suggestions, w/e! I'll give cake and cookies if you do :) PEACE


End file.
